Agent McGee, Do You Know Her?
by baileybeagle
Summary: A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out. Who is she and what dose she know?
1. Trying To Get To NCIS

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**CHAPTER 1: TRYING TO GET TO NCIS…**

Twelve year old, Alison (Ali) Marie McLain kept running. She couldn't stop or they would kill her to!

She had been on her way home from school and decided to cut through the park. It was then she had seen it...the murder of a Marine that she had seen around and the women with him.

Dropping her backpack, she took off running and they must have heard her. She heard them behind her, but she was faster.

She had heard of NCIS, knowing it wasn't far and that's where she needed to go. She had to see, Agent Timothy McGee. Her sister was a friend of his sister.

A gun shot, she stumbled and felt pain in her leg. Though she was starting to get out of breath and the pain in her leg was becoming unbearable, she kept pushing on.

Then she saw it...NCIS Headquarters! She had looked it up after her sister had told her about it and she almost cried with relief.

'Just a little further,' she thought.

She was within shouting distance.

"Need to...see...Agent Timothy Mc...McGee...important," She yelled as she stumbled, fell to the ground and knew nothing more.


	2. Finding Out Who The Mystery Girl Is

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**CHAPTER 2: FINDING OUT WHO THE MYSTERY GIRL IS…**

**SQUADROOM...  
>MODAY...<br>LATE AFTERNOON...**

It had been a slow day and they were working on paperwork from cold cases. At least Tm and Ziva were. Tony on the other hand was taking advantage of Gibbs going on a coffee run...

"So, McDate-less, what did you do this weekend?" Tony asked, sitting back his hands behind his head and looking over at Tim. "N..." Tim began, but was cut off by the sound of the elevator.

Ziva looked up as Abby came bounding in the sqaud room and had a Caf-Pow in hand.

"Hey, everyone," Abby greeted sitting down at Gibbs empty desk. "What are you doing up here, Abby?" Tony asked turning his attention to her and Tim was grateful. "I was just bor..." Abby began, but it was then Tim's phone rang.

"McGee...do you know who she was...all right...thanks." Tim hung up. "Was that about a cancel...ow! Shutting up, boss," Tony said sitting up. "Boss, a girl came to NCIS gate and said she needed to talk to me. Then she passed out, before anyone could find out why." Tim said. "Any idea..." Gibbs began, but Tim shook his head.

Tony looked like he had something to say, but Gibbs was still next to his desk and would give him another slap.

"No, they don't know who she is. All she said is that she needed to speak to, Agent Timothy McGee and it was important." Tim replied and then it seemed Tony couldn't resist. "Hey, Probie, maybe it's about a ch..." Tony stopped when Gibbs turned and glared at him.

Gibbs headed to his desk and Abby moved out of the way. Gibbs looked at Abby, but didn't say anything as he gathered his gear and headed for the elevator.

"Do you..." Gibbs began, Tim, Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear and followed.

**ELEVATOR...**

"She was taken to Bethesda, since it's the closest, boss." Tim informed Gibbs.

**BETHESDA...  
>TEN MINUTES LATER...<strong>

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS and a girl was brought here from in front of NCIS." Gibbs said as they reached the information desk and showed their badges. "I remember her...let's see..."

The receptionist said as she got on the computer

"...she was rushed to surgery, but you are welcome..." She didn't finish, because the four agents were already headed for the elevator.

**THE SURGICAL WAITING ROOM...**

Reaching the surgical floor, just before they got to the waiting room, Tim heard a voice and knew who it was...

"Bridget, it's going to be all right. If she made it to NCIS..." Came the voice of Sarah McGee. "Sarah, my little sister was walking home..." Another voice that could only be Bridget's began; neither of them had noticed the four NCIS agents that had entered the waiting room.

"Sarah?" Tim asked.

Sarah and a young woman that could only be Bridget sat next to Sarah looked at him.

Bridget had hazel eyes and shoulder length, dark red hair.

"Hey, Tim, This is my friend, Bridget." Sarah replied. "Your sister..." Gibbs began. "Her name is, Ali." Bridget said quietly. "Ali, was headed for NCIS?" Gibbs asked and Bridget nodded. "Yes, Ali was supposed to wait for me to pick her up today, but I guess she forgot. She usually walks home; I was supposed to pick her up so we could go visit our parent's graves. They died a year ago in a fire." Bridget said as the tears flowed down her face. "How did you know, Ali, was here?" Gibbs asked her. "I got a call from, Ryan. He's one of my best friends and a third year med student." She replied. "Bridget, this is my brother, Tim and his co-workers. Ag..." Sarah began. "Agents Tony and Ziva, Agent Gibbs the boss, I know." Bridget said and the four NCIS agents looked at her in surprise. "I've told her a little about NCIS and how everyone there helped me once." Sarah explained.

Gibbs phone rang at the same moment the doctor came in...

"Is there anyone here for, Ali..." The doctor began. "I'm here sister." Bridget said standing up. "Ms. McLain, your sister is a determined fi..." The doctor began. "Skip the small talk and tell me how my sister is." Bridget said as Gibbs came back into the room. "She did lose quite a bit of blood, but came through the surgery fine and we were able to remove the bullet from her left leg...in the calf. She's lucky there wasn't much more damage with her run..." The doctor started. "She was running for her life! When can I see her?" Bridget asked him. "She's in recovery and will be moved to a room in a few hours. I'll have someone come get you then." The doctor said and walked away.

"Let's go! Dead marine," Gibbs said as Tony, Ziva and Tim followed. "I'll see you later, Tim!" Sarah said as her and Bridget watched the team leave.


	3. Renewed Romance & Working The Case

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**CHAPTER 3: RESTARTED ROMANCES AND WORKING THE CASE…**

Gibbs had made a call on the way out of the hospital and had a NCIS agent put outside, Ali's room. She was the only witness they had found that was willing to talk, but couldn't right now...because she was still in recovery.

**THE CRIME SCENE...**

When they arrived Ducky was already at work.

He said that the two had not been dead more than about two and a half hours. They had been shot as far as he could tell that could be the cause of death.

"Though I won't know for certain..." Ducky had gone on to say what he always said when Gibbs asked him.

It seemed too simple...some things always do.

Before they were done processing the scene Ducky and Palmer were already loading the bodies up to take them back to NCIS.

Gibbs, Tim, Ziva and Tony had been left to continue the search of the scene, take other statements and take pictures.

They came across a blue backpack that had to be Ali's, but did not really find anything else that related to the case.

No one else had come forward saying they had heard or seen anything, it seemed no one wanted to get involved.

**NCIS...  
>SQUADROOM...<strong>

They had gotten back to NCIS about two hours ago and McGee had taken the evidence down to Abby, but never came up.

Tony had noticed that there had been something different...more different than normal about, McGeek. He was hiding something and Abby had shown up before, he could really investigate what it was.

Tony and Ziva had set to work to see what they could find. Gibbs was gone...

"Hey, Ziva..." Tony called after looking around. "What, Tony?" Ziva asked without looking up. "Did you notice that McGeek was acting a little differnt today?" Tony asked. "What do you mean by different?" Ziva asked. "Well, Abby came up this morning and then he hasn't come up from her lab since we got back." Tony pointed out. "Tony, there was..." Ziva began. "We didn't bring back that much evidence, it wouldn't have taken those two long...ow! Hey, boss!" Tony said looking up. "Have you got anything on our dead marine? Or have you just been talking?" Gibbs barked he had heard every word of what Tony had said.

"This is..."

She pulled up the history and name of the dead Marine

"...is Marine Lance Corporal, Kyle William Sullivan." Ziva told Gibbs. "We're still working on the rest, boss." Tony told him. "Glad to see you got some work done." Gibbs said sitting down and looking at the paperwork on his desk.

Gibbs to had noticed something about Tim and Abby, if he was right they had probably gotten back together...

'Took them long enough, I'll talk to them later and tell them not to let it affect their work.' Gibbs thought.

**NCIS...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Once the team had gotten back to NCIS, Tim said he was taking what little evidence he had down to Abby. He was just getting more irritated then usual with Tony and him being nosey.

The bullet that had been taken out of Ali had been brought, back with other evidence from the crime scene they went to. Jimmy had come a little while after Tim and Abby started going through the evidence, bringing them four other bullets and other things for Abby to analyze.

Just as Abby finished with the bullets and stated to work on the other evidence, Gibbs had walked in.

"All I can tell you so far is all five bullets came from a .45 GAP..." Abby had told Gibbs everything she could.

Gibbs had given Abby her Caf-Pow and walked out of the lab.

"Did you find out who the girl is?" Abby asked. "Yeah, her name is Ali and her sister, Bridget...is a friend of Sarah's. Ali usually walks home from school, but was supposed to wait for Bridget to pick her up today. They were supposed to go visit their parent's graves... He explained and Abby turned to look at him. "What happened to them?" Abby asked. "They were killed in a fire last year. Ali is the only family Bridget has let. Sarah told me that Ali and Bridget are very close." Tim told her.

After a few minutes they turned back to the evidence. Abby processed the blood that had been found at the scene. She had found out the blood was not only from the victims, but that's when things got hinky.

She had found something...

"Timmy, she has a brother!" Abby said and showed him her discovery. "We still don't have any idea who she is though. Her brother..." Tim began. "Why would her twin brother kill her?" Abby muttered and got back to work.

It was like a blood bath, because they now had blood from four people...

Jane Doe, what looked to be a brother, the dead Marine and...Ali.

**2200 HOURS...  
>TIM'S APARTMENT...<strong>

They had finally finished for the day an hour ago, now Tim sat at his desk thinking. A lot had happened since last Friday, including the one thing he had been wanting for so long...

_**FRIDAY NIGHT...  
>21:30 HOURS...<strong>_

_He had just been sitting there in front of the type writer for the past ten minutes or so and couldn't think of anything to write. He was just sitting and thinking about Abby, when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened it, it seemed like she had read his mind...Abby was standing in the doorway. He stepped back and she came in._

_"Ab, what are you doing here? I thought you had..." Tim began, but she turned to face him. "I did have plans, they just ended early." He could tell something was wrong, by the sound of her voice. "Abby, what's wrong?" Tim asked as they both sat down on the couch. "I was on a date..."_

_That stung and he felt a little jealous._

"_...but the whole time I couldn't stay focused." Abby told him. "Why?" Tim asked. "Because I was thinking of...us," The last word came out in a whisper, she did not look at him and he looked at her unsure if he had heard right. _

_"Us, Abby, you ended it with us." Tim told her and then saw the tears in her eyes. "I know I've been out on hundreds of dates since...none of them ever felt right. I would always end up thinking about you." Abby said and this time she did look at him._

_Now they were looking each other in the eye and neither could think to break the spell. After that he had kissed her or maybe it was the other way around. _

_Then the rest of the weekend they talked, as they watched movies he laid back and she laid her head on his shoulder. They discovered things about each other and just started to get to know each other...better than they already did. It seemed whatever had started when they first met was still there. She had stayed the entire weekend, until last night. She said she had to get home and as much as he hated to see her go...she left._

_Now it was different, they had started again what they had once had. They were dating again and every part of the relationship they had before. _

_(You can guess what I'm hinting at here.)_

**PRESENT...  
>MONDAY NIGHT...<strong>

Tim came out of his thoughts and looked at the time it was almost 23:00 hours. Who would be at his door? With a sigh, he got up and after seeing who it was opened the door.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Tim asked. "I was in the waiting room with Bridget and she finally got to go back to see, Ali. I waited for her to come back out and dropped her off at home, and then I just ended up here. I did realize it was so late, I didn't mean to w..." Sarah began. "You didn't wake me up, Sarah. I was just thinking." Tim told her. "I also wanted to tell you that...Ali wants to talk and tell you what she saw." Sarah told him. "Thanks, Sarah. I'll go by in the afternoon." Tim said. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah said and started to leave.

Then before Tim could say anything more Sarah was gone.


	4. Ali Tells Her Story

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**CHAPTER 4: ALI TELLS HER STORY…**

**TUESDAY MORNING...**

It had already started to be a bad day for, Timothy McGee...

His alarm hadn't gone off...  
>A cold shower...<br>Now he was so late for work, that he couldn't stop for coffee on the way...

**THE SQUADROOM...**

'It's going to be a long day.' Tim thought as he walked into the squadroom and let out another yawn.

Sarah had left and Tim had gone to bed, but was awake over half the night. He just hadn't been able to sleep.

The way his day was going so far...he was not in the mood to deal with Tony. He knew that Tony would start to ask him about his weekend.

Sitting down Tim looked around...Gibbs was gone... (more then likely for his coffee)...Ziva was working and Tony was watching him.

"Hey, probie." Tony said as Tim turned on his computer. "What, Tony?" Tim asked, all he wanted to do is sleep. "I've been thinking...you didn't tell me about your weekend yesterday..." Tony began. "Probably because what I do on my weekend is my own bussiness, Tony." Tim said. "Wake up on the wrong side of the coffin, McGrumpy?" Tony asked, but Tim didn't say a word.

Because it was then his phone rang and he picked it up...

"Morning, Abb...all right...I'll be down in a minute." Tim said hanging up and heading for the elevator.

Just before the doors closed, Tim heard Tony telling Ziva something, but had been unable to hear what it was.

**ABBY'S LAB...**

Tim walked into Abby's lab and she turned to face him with a smile...

"What did you need help with?" Tim asked, but had a feeling she didn't need help with anything. "Are you okay?" Abby asked, because she could always tell when something was wrong. "It's just been a bad morning so far and Tony is..." Tim began. "Annoying you." Abby finished as she wrapped her arms around him, in the hug he needed. "Yeah, he's starting to figure that you and me are back together. He asked about my weekend, but I didn't tell him anything." Tim said returning the hug.

She kissed him lightly on the lips, until...

"I knew I was going to have to talk to you two..." Gibbs began. "Gibbs, don't be..." Abby began. "Boss, it's..." Tim began at the same time, but Gibbs smirked. "I always knew you two would continue to break that rule. Just keep it..." Gibbs began but didn't finish, because Abby threw her arms around him. "Thanks, Gibbs." Abby said and after letting go, went to stand beside Tim again. "Boss, Sarah came to see me last night and said that Ali's ready to talk to me. I'm going to see her this afternoon." Tim said and Gibbs just nodded before turning and leaving the lab.

"Make sure to actually get some work done, if you stay down here!" Gibbs called and this it was just Tim and Abby in the lab.

"Why don't we get lunch in a little while and I'll wait out in the hallway while you talk to, Ali?" Abby suggested and Tim agreed.

**12:30 P.M.  
>THE SQUADROOM...<strong>

Tony looked over to see Tim gathering his things and saw Abby was with him.

"Hey, boss, Abby and I are going to lunch, before I go talk to, Ali." Tim said. "Hey, pro..." Tony began. "Dinozzo..." Gibbs warned as Tim and Abby walked toward the elevator.

Tony watched the two leave and looked at Gibbs. He had been right...Abby and McGoo were back together.

**13:00 HOURS...  
>ALI'S HOSPITAL ROOM...<strong>

Ali had told Bridget last night before when she had visited for just a few minutes that she was ready to talk to NCIS.

She was sitting in her hospital bed after having finished lunch a litttle while ago and was now working on her schoolwork. Ali knew that a lot of kids didn't like school, but she loved it.

Hearing the door Ali, looked up and saw a group of people...

Bridget of course was the first one and she knew Sarah...

She knew the man had to be Sarah's brother and the agent she had been trying to see yesterday, but the last person of the group...A women with tatoos. She didn't know.

As if seeing the questions, Bridget began to answer what she had not yet begun to ask.

"Hey, Ali. This is Agent Timothy McGee with NCIS and this is one of his co-workers, Abby." Bridget told her.

'It's time to tell the story.' Ali thought.

"I heard a lot about you from what Sarah has told Bridget and I knew there were others on the team, but I couldn't...they shot those t..." Ali began as she felt the tears in her eyes and hated to cry in front of these strangers.

'As if she hadn't been crying enough in the last year, since her parents died in the house fire. She had been at a sleep over.'

"It's going to be okay, Ali." Bridget said as she climbed onto the bed and pulled Ali into a hug. "Abby and I will just..." Sarah began. "No..." Ali whispered wiping the tears away and they all looked at her. "Ali..." Bridget began. "Eve...everyone can stay. I just want to get this over with." Ali said.

So Sarah found a chair on her left, Bridget on the bed beside her on the left, Agent McGee and Abby on her right.

"I was just walking home, I forgot I was supposed to wait at school. I decided to cut...cut through the park and then I heard gun shots...they sounded ri...right next to me...(Ali closed her eyes and tried to will the images of what she had seen away. Then began to cry harder)...I had just gotten past some trees and when I looked up I saw those two dead...there were four guys there...one was dragging this guy away fr...from the bodies, he was fi...fighting and it sounded li...like he was saying some...something about her being hi...hiss twin sister...they must ha...have heard me, because I drop...dropped my bag and ran...they chased me and I felt my leg...(she sucked in a breath and looked down at her leg, it was hurting again, but she had to go on)...it..."Ali took a deep breath to calm down.

"Ali, you can tell the rest la..." Bridget began, but Ali shook her head.

"No, my leg...it was hurting...I started to run to NCIS, because I had heard...what Sarah had told Bridget...(she saw Agent McGee gave his sister a quick look, before turning his attention back to Ali)...I remember yelling something and then I woke up here." Ali finished crying harder then before, She laid her head back against the pillow.

The still shaking with sobs and she closed her eyes.

She heard Agent McGee say something to Bridget and she knew it couldn't have been that long, before she heard the door close. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was only her and Bridget.

"I'm sorry, Brid. I know I was supposed to wait..." Ali began and by now her leg was really beginning to hurt again. "It's all right. You told me...since mom and dad died last year in that fire...that you wanted to find a way to help someone and today you did. You just helped NCIS come one step closer to catching the guys who did this." Ali heard Bridget say, but her eyes were closed.

Ali heard the door open again, Bridget said something and then the pain began to fade as she fell into darkness.

'Someone must have given her something for the pain...'


	5. Shocks And More Questions

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**HISTORY FOR CHARACTERS:**

**Former NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard and Nola Murray - McLain are half - sisters...Jasper Shepard is their father.**

**Nola Murray- McLain**

**Stacey Murray and Jasper Shepard are Nola Murray's parents.**

**Stacey gave Nola her last name and never said who Nola's father was.**

**Kyle Sullivan, the women at the scene and the man taken from the scene saying something about his twin...share the same father.**

**Jennifer is about three years older than Nola and the two never knew each other.**

**Kyle is four years younger than Nola and has the same mother.**

**CHAPTER 5: SHOCKS AND MORE QUESTOINS…**

**ABBY & TIM...**

**IN THE CAR ON THE WAY BACK TO NCIS...**

"You okay, Abs?" Tim asked, because she had been quiet since they walked out of the hospital.

"I don't know. Bridget and Ali...they just look familiar. Like we've met them before," Abby said.

"Bridget's been a friend of Sarah's for about two years. Who do they remind you...?" Tim began and glanced over at her.

"Red hair and hazel eyes..." Abby said and by the look on her face, she was trying to remember something.

"Director She..." Tim began as he pulled into the parking space.

"McGee! You're right!" Abby threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Abby..." Tim said as Abby let him go.

**THE SQUAD ROOM...**

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs looked up as Abby came running into the squad room and stopped at Gibbs desk.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Did Director Shepard have children?" Abby asked and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I just met Bridget and Ali...Gibbs, They have the same hair!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, there are a lot of people with red hair." Tony told her.

"How many of them look a lot like Director Shepard though?" Abby asked then walked away heading for the elevators and as Tim sat down at his desk.

"What did you find out?" Gibbs asked.

"Well..." Tim told Gibbs what Ali had told him.

"Have either of you found a connection yet?" Gibbs barked looking over at Tony and Ziva, who had been listening to the story.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER...**

**ABBY'S LAB...**

It had been several hours since Abby had come down to her lab...

"Hey, Abs, Have you found anything?" Tim asked.

"Yes and Gibbs should be down..." Abby started.

"Right here, Abs. What do you have?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, just in time...as always, I ran Ali's blood that you found and got a hit against a couple of people..." Abby said.

"Who," Gibbs said.

"Their mother, Nola was enlisted at one time and is related to someone who worked here...Director Shepard. Director Shepard and Nola McLain are related. I ran their DNA with Jasper Shepard and he is the father of both of them." Abby said.

By this time, Tony and Ziva had come into the lab. Now Abby, Tim, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva stood in the lab.

"Director Shepard had a sister?" Tony asked.

"Yes, she was about two years younger. I found the pictures Director Shepard, Nola and the one of their father." Abby said and pulled up all three pictures.

Gibbs got a look on his face at seeing the former director and his former partner.

"How does this..." Tony began.

"I'm not done, Marine Lance Corporal, Kyle Sullivan? The woman at the crime scene was his sister and Ali said the man that was being dragged away was saying something about her being his twin..." Abby began.

"Well, what are you waiting for let's get this case done!" Gibbs yelled as he walked out of the lab, Tony and Ziva right behind him.

"Why would someone want to kill...?" Abby began.

"I don't know, Abb. We'll figure it out." Tim said.

"I still miss, Director Shepard, Tim. Kate and Mike to." Abby said looking sadly at the picture of Director Shepard.

"I know you were right about Bridget and Ali being related to her. Now we just have to figure out who is behind all of this." Tim replied and she pulled back.

"Let's get to work then..." Abby said and they began to set to work.


	6. What The Hell Was That About?

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**CHAPTER 6: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT…**

**THE SQUADROOM...**

Tony and Ziva were at their desk when an agent escorted a man into the Bullpen and could not believe who it was. He was beat up and looked ready to fall over...

"I need to...see, Agent Gibbs." He said and they were surprised he had made it to the squad room, because he looked like he was ready to fall over at any moment.

Tim was still down in Abby's lab. So the chair from behind Tim's desk was pulled over to between Tony and Ziva's desk...the man sat down.

"I'm Ag..." Tony began. "Where is, Gibbs? It's important...they killed my half-brother and my..." The man began. "I'm right here!" Gibbs said coming from the direction of the elevators.

"You have to keep them from getting to Ali or Bridget..." The man began. "How do you know Bridget and A..." Gibbs began.

"I'm Luke Sullivan. Yesterday I was in the park with twin sister, Diana and we were meeting with, Kyle...the three of us had the same dad, but he has a different mom. Kyle's mom had a daughter, Nola. He was telling us about Bridget and Ali yesterday... about how they were Nola's kids...that we had to keep them safe..." Luke told them.

"Safe from what," Gibbs asked.

"He didn't get a chance to say. The three men approached us and Kyle...he tried to tell me and Diana to run. Then they shot him, I tried to take them on and told Diana to call for help. I heard another gunshot, I turned around and I was trying to get away...I was already pretty beaten up. I never took self-defense lessons and I couldn't fight. Two took off toward the street and I saw them chasing a girl with red hair...I heard another gun shot, I couldn't do anything. The one that had dragged me, he had tied my hands and I couldn't fight. Then I woke up just a few hours ago..." Luke couldn't seem to go on.

"How did you get here?" Gibbs asked as the elevator doors opened to reveal a shock.

"I tried to convince him that he needed to go to the hospital, but he insisted on coming here. So Bridget and I brought him here." Said a voice and everyone turned to see, Sarah walking just ahead of Bridget, Tim and Abby. "Kyle told me about NCIS and what it stands for...that's all he got to tell us yesterday." Luke said. "Kyle? Wait, you told me your name is, Luke and that you had to get here. How did you know my uncle?" Bridget asked. "Bridget, A..." Sarah began. "No, I want to hear it from him." Bridget said giving the man in the chair a cold stare. "Kyle, Diana and I...we had the same father." Luke told her. "Where has he been? He disappeared two years ago and wasn't even there when my mom died! I've been the one taking care of my sister for the past year!" Bridget said her voice was rising with every word she spoke. "I think that he was trying to find a way to protect his only living family. He wanted me and Diana to protect you and your sister." Luke said looking at her and looking exhausted him. "If you didn't notice, Ali was the one that came..." Bridget began. "Ali? She was the girl running from the park?" Luke asked and Bridget gave a bitter laugh. "Yes and she came here...she almost died, because of whatever, Uncle Kyle was mixed up in!" Bridget yelled and the tears were in her eyes now.

"Bridget? What do you mean?" Sarah asked from beside her.

"Ali told me that Uncle Kyle came over to see mom! She heard them start yelling about something...so she closed her door and turned up her music! After school the next day she went straight to the slumber party and the fire that killed my parents was on the news that night!" Bridget yelled. "Why have you been with holding this info...?" Gibbs began. "I haven't been with holding a damn thing! It's been a year since I was told that and after everything that happened...I just forgot. Oh and by the way Luke...you might want to change your story and learn how to tell the truth. You don't want to lie to Federal Agents." Bridget said and stormed out of the bullpen in the direction of the bathroom.

Sarah ran after her...

"What the hell was that about?" Gibbs yelled.


	7. Letters From Beyond The Grave

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**CHAPTER 7: LETTERS FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE…**

**THE SQUADROOM...**

Ziva watched the man in the chair...

Bridget had been right and she wondered why this guy had lied to them?

"Why are you lying?" Ziva asked and Luke looked at her. "I'm not lying!" Luke began. "I can tell when someone is lying." Ziva said simply.

"Because Kyle was a screw up, it's because of him that our sister and his other sister are dead. He set us up, when he called and asked us to meet him in the park." Luke said. "That doesn't explain why you did not try to fight and save your sister..." Ziva began.

"And you know what Uncle Kyle was into." Came Bridget's voice. "How would you know any of this?" Luke asked. "Because a few days ago I received this letter..." Bridget said a look of fear crossed Luke's face as Bridget handed the letter to Gibbs.

_To NCIS,_

_If you are reading this I am dead and know that I messed up big time. I was turned in a wrong direction, when Luke began to give me drugs and I changed. I was getting ready to turn my life around and get straight._

_I have so many things to be sorry for and I must first say:_

_I am sorry I trusted Luke..._

_It is because of him I staged my disappearance two years ago._

_I watched him and tried to stop him from setting the fire. He knocked me out and when I came to Nola's house was engulfed in flames..._

_I tried to get in there to save her and her husband. I heard her screams and they have haunted me since. _

_I have been trying everything to protect Ali and Bridget...even if they didn't know it. _

_I am sorry:_

_I was not there at Nola's funeral or to take in Ali. I never meant for you to take the entire responsibility for her, Bridget. I say this, because I know you will read this letter. I would have stepped in, but I was trying to block his every attempt at the only family I had._

_Luke was always jealous of me..._

_Because although he was Diana's twin...she never connected with him as most twins do. Diana was my best friend growing up and Luke was like an outsider. _

_There was always something about him that I could never place. _

_I am sorry:_

_I did not go to the police or anyone sooner. I was getting ready to take care of him myself..._

_Once and for all,_

_Yes, I wanted him dead...but he wanted me dead and tried many times as we grew up to kill me._

_The only reason I would go visit dad was to make sure Diana was okay and she would come to visit me. She became friends with Nola; the three of us once shared a strong bond..._

_I am sorry:_

_I destroyed that, because I let myself trust Luke and thought he had changed. He left and I don't know where he went, he came back and seemed to be a changed person. _

_This is my letter of apology and I also write this letter in hopes that it has brought to light the monster that Luke Sullivan truly is. Use this letter as evidence of everything I have told you. _

_P.S. This key belongs to a box with proof you will need to put him away. Pictures and drugs I have managed to slip away from him, without his knowledge. The last thing I am leaving you with is directions to where I have buried the box._

_SEND HIM TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!_

"I think this letter has everything we need. McGee, get Ducky up here to look at him. DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs called. "Yeah, boss." Tony said getting up and finally taking his eyes off of Luke. "You two take this key and go get our proof." Gibbs said and Ziva took the key. "Hey, Gibbs, I can do something to help this process..." Abby said from beside Tim, as he grabbed her arm to stop her from taking another step. "No, Abs." Gibbs told her.

"Wh-what can..." Luke began, but shut up when everyone glare at him. "I can ..." Abby began. "Don't tell him, Abby. Just let him wonder." Gibbs told her.


	8. The Outcome Of Everything

**NCIS**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**A Twelve year old girl comes to NCIS. Getting close to the gate, she request to see...Agent McGee? Then passes out…who is she and what does she know?**

**CHAPTER 8: THE OUTCOME OF THE CASE…**

**THE OUTCOME OF LUKE SULLIVAN...**

Luke Sullivan had thought that by coming to NCIS and playing the victim, he would throw the suspicion off himself. In the end it had been figured out that he had been in on the murders of his sister, Diana, half-brother, Kyle and Nola. He had hired three guys to help him and it didn't take long to round up the three, who helped him. They confirmed what Kyle had written in the letter, the box with the evidence:

A little packet of drugs...  
>A few pictures...<br>As well as other things he had gathered to help convict his brother...

Did Luke really think he could fool NCIS and everyone? To get away with it,

Not when you have Gibbs and his team working against you!

Luke in the meantime still wondered what Abby could do and was constantly worried. Everyone found this a nice idea and had made the decision...just to forget to tell him.

**BRIDGET AND ALISON MCLAIN...**

Ali had been released from the hospital and was now undergoing physical therapy for her leg. She told them that one day she would like to join NCIS and help catch the bad guys.

Bridget to had found an interest in NCIS and had started to date her best friend, Ryan. Who was well on his way to becoming a great doctor and had chosen to become a surgeon...no surprise there.

**BRIDGET AND ALISON'S CONNECTION TO NCIS...**

Bridget and Ali learned of their connection to the former NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard. They began to hear stories of their unknown Aunt. They had already found themselves a part in the NCIS family.

**FINALLY LAST BUT NOT LEAST...  
>TWO YEARS LATER...<strong>

Abby had found out a few months after solving the case that she was pregnant. A year and a half ago...

Ryan Brady McGee had been born.

When Abby was six months pregnant with Ryan...

Tony and Ziva had found out that they too were expecting...

Just three and a half months after Ryan was born...

Rachel Talia DiNozzo

Had been the last to join the family...for now,

Gibbs hadn't been able to stop rule 12 from being broken.

**THE END:**

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS STORY! In the morning when I get up...I will be starting a new story in the morning.**

**THANKS:**

**I would like to give thanks to those who have read and reviewed my story.**

**To a reader from my story of...**

**The Disappearance Of, Sarah McGee (She gave me the first name of the character in this story...Alison or better known as Ali.**

**I would also like to thank another reader for the idea of Bridget and Ali being related to Director Shepard. **

**That idea helped to bring the story together. **


End file.
